Saison 8 Chapitre 11
Mesures de restriction Fade in to Tex beating Church with his old round body CHURCH : en : Ow. Ow! Ooow! Stop it! Tex, you are embarrassing me. Ow! Stop! Ah! Hey, are you gonna sit a -ah- you gonna help me or not? Stop it. fr : Aïe, ouille ! Aïe ! Arrête ! Tex, tu me mets mal à l’aise. Aïe ! Arrête ! Ah ! Hé, vous allez rester… ah ! Vous allez m’aider ou pas ? Arrête ! SARGE : en : Naw buddy I think you got everything under control. We'll just hang back here. fr : Nan, mon pote, je pense que tu as tout sous contrôle. On va rester en retrait ici. CHURCH : en : Won't it stop! fr : Elle ne s’arrêtera pas ! GRIF : en : Yeah, you've got some catching up to do. fr : Ouais, vous avez du temps à rattraper. CHURCH : en : The whole- stop. fr : Tout le… arrête ! SARGE : en : Hey, what's she beating him with? fr : Hé, avec quoi le frappe-t-elle ? SIMMONS : en : I think that was his old body. fr : Je pense que c’est son ancien corps. SARGE : en : You mean he ain't a floatin' cue ball any more? fr : Tu veux dire qu’il n’est plus une boule de billard ? CHURCH : en : Aw- SARGE : en : That's too bad. Had a few more nicknames in my side pocket. We'll certainly miss you Lord Hackensack of the Roundalots. fr : C’est dommage. J’avais encore quelques surnoms dans ma poche latérale. Vous nous manquerez certainement, Messire Hackensack des Comptes Ronds. GRIF : en : Beating him with his own body? That doesn't seem physically possible. fr : Le frapper avec son propre corps… Ça ne semble pas physiquement possible. CABOOSE : en : Uh-hu- we have to do something. fr : On doit faire quelque chose. FILSS : en : I am sorry, as I said, I cannot operate outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols. fr : Je suis navrée, comme je l’ai dit, je ne peux pas outrepasser les limites de mes protocoles de sécurité standard. CABOOSE : en : What if I said... pretty please. fr : Et si je le demandais… très gentillement. FILSS : en : Private Caboose, is there a reason why you don't want to use one of the standard safety protocols? In this scenario, I would strongly recommend locking down the armor of any rogue unit. fr : Soldat Caboose, pour quelle raison refusez-vous d’appliquer l’un des protocoles de sécurité standard ? Dans ce cas, je recommenderais vivement de verrouiller les armures des éléments nuisibles. CABOOSE : en : Wait you can do that? fr : Attends, tu peux faire ça ? FILSS : en : Of course. Armor lock is a standard safety feature since the Freelancer break in. fr : Bien sûr. Le verrouillage d’armure est une mesure de sécurité standard depuis les débuts des Freelancers. CABOOSE : en : Well why didn't you tell us that? fr : Eh bien, pourquoi ne nous l’as-tu pas dit ? FILSS : en : Why would I need to tell the Director that? He wrote the protocol himself. fr : Pourquoi faudrait-il le dire au Directeur ? C’est lui qui a écrit le protocole. CABOOSE : en : Oh, right. Yes of course he did. Um Sheila, could you do the armor lunchable thing that you said? fr : Ah, exact. Oui, bien sûr. Euh, Sheila, pourrais-tu faire le vérolage d’armure dont tu as parlé ? FILSS : en : Certainly. fr : Certainement. Ding dong FILSS : en : Now initiating standard safety protocol. Armor lockdown in progress. All units, stand by for lockdown. fr : Initialisation du protocole de sécurité standard. Verrouillage d’armure en cours. Toutes les unités en attente de verrouillage. Tex becomes immobilized CHURCH : en : What- what's happening? Caboose what did you do to her? fr : Que… que se passe-t-il ? Caboose, que lui as-tu fait ? CABOOSE : en : Yes! Yes! I did it! I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up the girl! fr : Oui ! Oui ! J’ai réussi ! Je suis le plus grand héros qui soit ! J’ai battu la fille ! SARGE : en : Hah hah, yes! See, that's how you do it Grif; face your enemy man to man. Or in your case, woefully inadequate man to woman. And then when she's distracted, use superior technology to take her out. *sniff* Reminds me of prom night. fr : Ha ha, oui ! Tu as appliqué la bonne méthode, Grif : affronter ton adversaire d’homme à homme. Ou dans ton cas, d’homme lamentablement inadapté à femme. Ensuite, une fois qu’elle est distraite, utiliser la technologie supérieure pour l’avoir. Snif, ça me rappelle le soir du bal. GRIF : en : We didn't do anything, she shut down. fr : On n’a rien fait, elle s’est arrêté. CABOOSE : en : I am the best! fr : Je suis le meilleur ! SIMMONS : en : Uh, hey guys? What do you think that voice meant by "all units"? fr : Euh, les gars ? Que pensez-vous que cette voix voulait dire par « toutes les unités » ? The Reds become immobilized SARGE : en : Hrr, h-gr I can't move. fr : Je ne peux plus bouger. CABOOSE : en : I did it, I- not my fault! Not my fault! I did not do this! The computer made suggestions! And the default option was yes! fr : J’ai réussi, j’ai… pas ma faute ! Pas ma faute ! Je n’ai pas fait ça ! L’ordinateur l’a proposé ! Et l’option par défaut était « oui » ! GRIF : en : Well this is just great. fr : Eh bien, c’est formidable. CHURCH : en : What's happening? Caboose! Make it stop! Make it- fr : Que se passe-t-il ? Caboose ! Arrête ça ! Arrête… Church becomes immobilized CHURCH : en : st-ow! Rrruh! fr : … ç… aïe ! CABOOSE : en : Uh, Sheila, is, is my armor gonna lockdown too? fr : Euh, Sheila, mon armure va se verrouiller aussi ? FILSS : en : No Caboose, your helmet does not have that particular protocol installed in it. I had assumed, that was the reason why you were wearing that- fr : Non, Caboose, ce protocole particulier n’est pas installé dans votre casque. J’ai supposé que c’était la raison pour laquelle vous portiez ce… CABOOSE : en : Yes. That is totally the reason. fr : Oui, c’est tout à fait la raison. Cut to the desert, where Wash is overlooking a bunch of dead aliens. Racist WASHINGTON : en : Well, so much for the "leave one of them alive" strategy. Doc, where are you? fr : Eh bien, voilà pour la stratégie « n’en laisser qu’un en vie ». Doc, où es-tu ? DOC : en : Here! fr : Ici ! WASHINGTON : en : Still alive. I thought maybe you'd been killed in the battle. fr : Encore en vie… je pensais que tu peut-être serais tué au combat. DOC : en : No, don't worry, I'm still alive. fr : Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis encore en vie. WASHINGTON : en : I didn't say I was worried. Get down here, see if any of these things are still breathing. fr : Je n’ai pas dit être inquiet. Descends par ici pour voir si l’un d’eux respire encore. DOC : en : Me? fr : Moi ? WASHINGTON : en : You're a medic, get- medical. fr : Tu es un médecin, fais une consultation. DOC : en : I'm a human medic. I don't even understand Alien physiology. fr : Je suis un médecin humain. Je ne comprends même pas la physiologie alien. WASHINGTON : en : I want you to see if they're alive, I-I don't want you to check their cholesterol levels, just get down here. fr : Je veux que tu vois s’ils sont en vie, pas que tu vérifies leur taux de cholestérol. Descends par ici. DOC : en : Jeeze, fine. What's with the anger? fr : Bon sang, entendu. Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère ? META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Meta, you search the camp. See if you can find anything useful for us. Any clues where Epsilon went. fr : Méta, tu recherches le camp. Vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose d’utile pour nous. Des indices sur la destination d’Epsilon. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Don't start with me. I've already reached my tolerance level for management issues. fr : Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre. J’ai déjà atteint mon taux de tolérance pour les questions de gestion. DOC : en : He's getting fussy. fr : Il devient difficile. WASHINGTON : en : Tell me about it. fr : Ne m’en parle pas. The Meta walks between two closely-spaced cliff faces that essentially form a cave DOC : en : Maybe we should take a break. fr : On devrait peut-être faire une pause. WASHINGTON : en : Excuse me? A break? fr : Pardon ? Une pause ? DOC : en : Yeah, like a three day leave! Everyone go off, recharge their mental batteries, come back refreshed, and like, ready to tackle our challenges. fr : Ouais, comme un congé de trois jours ! Tout le monde s’en va, refait le plein d’énergie psychique puis revient reposé et prêt pour relever les défis. WASHINGTON : en : H-you want a vacation. fr : Tu veux des vacances. DOC : en : I call it a Soul Sabbatical. fr : J’appelle ça, un Congé Sabbatique de l’Âme. WASHINGTON : en : What are we, mailmen? This is a military mission. We don't get a vacation. We don't take sick days, we don't get paid overtime. fr : On est quoi, des facteurs ? Il s’agit d’une mission militaire. On ne prend ni vacances, ni congé maladie et on ne nous paie pas les heures supplémentaires. DOC : en : What, Freelancers don't get overtime? fr : Quoi, les Freelancers n’ont pas les heures supplémentaires ? WASHINGTON : en : That's right, we have a job to do and we're expected to stick wit- wait. Why, wh- do you? fr : C’est exact, on a un boulot à accomplir et on est censés rester en form… attends. Pourquoi, tu les as ? DOC : en : Get overtime? Yheah. Time and a half over forty hours, time and a half and a half after sixty. fr : Les heures supplémentaires ? Ouais. Majoré à 50 % à plus de 40 heures. Majoré à 50 % plus 50 % après 60. WASHINGTON : en : ...really? fr : Vraiment ? DOC : en : You guys don't get that? That's crazy, you work so hard. fr : Vous n’avez pas ça ? C’est dingue, vous travaillez si dur… WASHINGTON : en : Tell me about it. fr : Ne m’en parle pas. DOC : en : You guys should strike. fr : Vous devriez vous mettre en grève. WASHINGTON : en : We're not unionizing. Stop instigating. fr : On n’est pas syndiqués. Arrête l’incitation. DOC : en : ... Tell me they at least match your 401K. fr : Dis-moi qu’ils défiscalisent au moins ton 401k. (Le 401k est le système d’épargne américain pour la retraite.) WASHINGTON : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme. META : en : (something) DOC : en : What was that? fr : C’est quoi, ça ? WASHINGTON : en : Quiet. What did you find, Meta? fr : Tais-toi. Qu’as-tu trouvé, Méta ? A grenade has its pin pulled and is thrown at the cave entrance, where Wash has moved to WASHINGTON : en : Hey! Watch it. Meta, come out here, now. fr : Hé, attention ! Méta, sors de là, maintenant. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Doc, get in there and see what he found. fr : Doc, entre là-dedans et vois ce qu’il a trouvé. DOC : en : Which Doc, there's a, is there another Doc here? I know you're not talking to me. Hyeah, you know, probably better if you go in? Historically, I don't really have the best success rate going in caves. They tend not to work out for me. Before your time, but trust me. I-uhy- you don't want any part o' that. fr : Quel Doc ? Il y a un autre Doc, ici ? Je sais que ce n’est pas à moi que tu parles. Mouais, tu sais, c’est sans doute mieux si c’est toi qui entre… Par le passé, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le meilleur taux de réussite de passage dans les grottes. Ça a tendance à ne pas aboutir pour moi. C’était avant de te connaître, mais crois-moi, je… tu ne veux absolument pas ça. Accès aux autres épisodes